Scarlett O'Hara meets Link!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Scarlett O'Hara is transported to Hyrule!


Scarlett is BAAAAAAACK....and ready to pursue Link!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
(Note: I do not own the characters to this fanfic....In order to understand this fanfic, you have to have read my fanfic, Link meets Scarlett O'Hara and the book Gone With the Wind).  
  
It was a breezy summer day in Georgia. The wind flowed freely, the flowers flapping in the gentle cool breeze that were planted in front of the Tara residence. Scarlett was sitting on the porch steps of Tara along with the newly married Melanie Wilkes with her baby son Beau.  
  
"Oh Melly," said Scarlett (keep in mind that Melanie and Scarlett speak with a SOUTHERN accent). "Don't you think that Ashley (yeah, he's a guy and he's Melanie's husband) will ever come back from the war?" (Scarlett is talking about the Civil War, where Ashley is serving in the army).  
  
"Oh Scarlett, of course he will," said Melanie. "God will protect him." Little baby Beau started to cry and Melanie gave him his bottle of warm milk. Suddenly, a blue light flashed down on Scarlett and as quick as a wink, she disappeared!  
  
"Scarlett, oh Scarlett!" cried Melanie as she frantically looked around. "Where are you, Scarlett honey? Oh MAMMIE!" she cried as she called out for Scarlett's housekeeper. Scarlett just gone done disappeared into nowhere!"  
  
  
  
"Ah shoot," said Link. "I did it again. I hit a wrong note on my ocarina, but nothing happened."   
  
"I'm surprised," said Zelda. "Usually you go somewhere after that happens."  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, play another song on your ocarina!" shouted Link II and Cordelia, Link and Zelda's children.  
  
"Oh all right, but just one more," said Link. "It's past your bedtime." He played Epona's song and within minutes, Link II and Cordelia were fast asleep. Link stopped playing and carried the children upstairs to their rooms, tucked them in, kissed them good night, and turned out the lights in their room.  
  
"So, Zelda," said Link. "Are you ready to turn in? I'm exhausted." Link stretched his arms and straightened out the pantlegs of his pajamas. Just then, Link and Zelda spotted a blue light shooting down on the lawn of Hyrule Castle.   
  
"Oh boy," said Link. "Not again!" He pulled on his slippers and his robe and ran outside with his wife following him. They came upon a young woman wearing a second-hand Victorian-style dress lying on the ground. Link gently picked her up and took her inside. Zelda put her in a spare bedroom for the night.  
  
  
The next morning, Link went to check on the strange woman he saw last night.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Link as the woman started to wake up. "We saw you out on our lawn last night and we took you in. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Link and I'm King of Hyrule. It's a good thing my wife and I found you last night. Otherwise you might've died."  
  
"Hello," said the woman. "My name is Scarlett. Scarlett O'Hara. I think I saw you somewhere before."  
  
Sure enough, she had seen Link before, when he got transported to Civil war Georgia. He remembered Scarlett trying to flirt heavily with him to get even with a man she loved. Link was now a little worried that she might do the same thing again.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think we met, but my memory is a bit fuzzy," said Link.  
  
"Well, Link," said Scarlett sitting up in bed. "What do you say we go for a long stroll together?" She put her arm on his. "You know, just the two of us."  
  
"But I'm married," said Link breaking away from her.   
  
"Married men are a lot better than single men," said Scarlett to herself as she forcefully kissed Link.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Link. "I take you in after you were left in the freezing cold and this is how you treat me?"  
  
"Oh Link, don't take it that way. I am thankful that you took me in," lied Scarlett, who really wanted to be with Link. "And I like you. Do you really want to be with that wife of yours?"  
  
"Yes, I do!" snapped Link. "That's why I married her in the first place!"  
  
"Well, what does your wife got that I haven't got, Link?"  
  
"She has kindness and compassion, two things you don't have! All you want is just someone to have on your arm, like a prize. You don't care about the men you try to be with, you care about looking good with a man on your arm!"  
  
Suddenly, Zelda came in the bedroom. "What is all this shouting about?"  
  
Before Link could get a word in edgewise, Scarlett spoke up.  
  
"Oh Zelda, Ma'am," she said in a saddened voice. "Your husband was being so cruel to me. He yelled at me for no reason and threatened to kick me out!" She started crying her fake tears.  
  
"Oh that's nonsense!" yelled Link. "I never said such a...."  
  
"Well!" scolded Zelda. "Link, I can't believe you'd do such a thing!"  
  
"But I didn't do..."  
  
"Don't even TRY to talk your way out of it! Be respectful to our guest!" Zelda stormed out of the room.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Scarlett.  
  
Link said nothing but gave a frustrated look at Scarlett who stuck her tongue at him.  
  
  
"I have to find a way to show Zelda that Scarlett isn't what she seems," said Link to himself that afternoon. "She's been helping Zelda with the daily chores, being kind and considerate, two things she isn't." Then Link got an idea. "I have it! Ooooh, this is going to be sooooo good!" He grinned and wrung his hands together evilly.  
  
  
Scarlett had promised to clean the Hyrule Castle kitchen for Zelda that afternoon and it was to be done in 3 hours since Zelda was headed off to have her hair done and her face made over for the Hyrule Charity Ball that night. Scarlett was busy scrubbing the countertop by the grill and as her back was turned, Link snuck up and tipped a jar of cranberry sauce all over the countertop.  
  
"Ooops, silly me," said Scarlett, cleaning up the mess.   
  
"Exactly," said Link.  
  
"Now what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh nothing," said Link, "carelessly" knocking over a stack of cheap porcelin dishes (I doubt Link would try to break the good china...lol). They all fell to the ground, and shattered into a million pieces.  
  
"And what on earth did you do that for?" asked Scarlett rather angrily.  
  
"Oh, I just accidentally bumped into them, and since YOU promised Zelda you'd clean up the kitchen, YOU'D better clean up that mess."  
  
Scarlett hissed at him as she swept up the broken pieces of the dishes. As she finished sweeping up the last of the broken china, she gasped! Link had totally messed up the kitchen. Sacks of flour were cut open and they spilled flour all over the floor. The once, squeaky clean countertop was egged and the doorway to the pantry was also egged. Needless to say, the entire kitchen was a disaster.  
  
"Clean it up," said Link with an evil smile. "Remember, you promised."  
  
"Ooooohhhh, I hate you!" yelled Scarlett. "Now I wish you would've thrown me out!"  
  
Zelda had forgotten her purse and was coming up to get it when she overheard Scarlett calling her husband every insult known to man."  
  
"And I'm very happy I lied to your wife this morning!" yelled Scarlett, as Zelda stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"SCARLETT!" yelled Zelda. "So Link was right! Well, I have never seen such a mess in my life! Get out of our home this instant! You've worn out your welcome!"  
  
"Oh Miss Zelda Ma'am," said Scarlett pleadingly. "Link had set me up..."  
  
"I do not want to hear any more of your lies, Scarlett. Link, send her back home!"  
  
Scarlett kept on whining as Link played a tune on his ocarina to send her back home. The two of them looked at the mess and cleaned it up themselves.   
  
"Well, now that's done and overwith," said Zelda, wiping the egg yolk off of the countertop. "I'm going to go have my hair done and I'll have to do my makeup myself since I don't have the time to have it done professionally. Cleaning that kitchen took up a lot of time."  
  
"Yeah," said Link. "But I'm happy to be rid of that Scarlett!"  
  
  
The kitchen was cleaned just in time for the Hyrule Charity Ball. Everyone had a blast. Link and Zelda danced the night away, forgetting what happened earlier that day.   
  
While they were dancing, Link whispered into Zelda's ear. "Zelda, I've got something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was the one who made that mess in the kitchen."  
  
Zelda laughed and said to him, "Link, you are truly evil!" The two of them continued to dance.  
  
  
Meanwhile....back in Georgia....  
  
"Melanie!" cried Scarlett. "I had the most horrible experience ever! The people who took me in were EVIL! They made me clean their kitchen and blamed me for EVERYTHING I didn't do!"  
  
"Oh Scarlett," said Melanie. "It was probably a bad dream. Why don't you go lie down?"  
  
"But it's true! I was transported to a strange land and..."  
  
"Oh, stop it. It's a good thing I found you lying out in the garden. Why were you lying out there anyway? Hmmm....oh well. That blue light from the sky was beautiful. I've never seen one before. Strangely enough, it was shining right in the garden."  
  
  
  



End file.
